Jeth the midget rider
by jaime69
Summary: Follow Jeth as he encounters Sora in his latest adventure.


Jeth the midget-rider  
  
Jeth awoke in a land he did not recognize, again. Around him was a land that was covered in rich grasses, trees that rose to the heavens and covered in vines and Spanish Moss. His head was lying on a smooth cold black stone, and there was a piercing pain where it lay against the stone. Blythe, his midget was preparing dinner a few feet away. The smell almost made him throw up. Blythe had a unique ability to gross Jeth out at the most inopportune times. Blythe was cooking a rat, as stew with okra and sewer water. It wasn't really sewer water, what he did was deposit his waste into a bucket and carry it with him then use that as his cooking water.  
  
"Hungry?" asked Blythe.  
  
"Hell, yes but not for that crap! Where are we?"  
  
Blythe replied, "You tell me, you're the one that always moves us."  
  
Jeth and Blythe the Midget met in the 87th year of Jeth's journey. Jeth is a truth slayer, he was born that way. He has no choice but to slay anyone that does not speak the truth. Jeth met Blythe in that year when he came across an evil Ogg named James. James kept Blythe at the end of a chain and used him to guard his chickens. Blythe was well suited for this because he had a keen sense of sight and smell, he was also exceptionally strong for someone of his stature. Blythe could not break his chains because he believed a lie James had told him. The lie was that the chain had a spell on it that would make come to life if broken. It the only lie James had ever told. Jeth needed Blythe's help in moving a stone that stood in the only path out of this land and asked James for some help. James refused because he said that he was to busy guarding his chickens. Jeth knew this was a lie because the chickens didn't need guarding, they were kept in a pen where nothing could get in. So Jeth killed him. Blythe was so grateful to Jeth for removing the spell and the chains that he promised his everlasting loyalty to Jeth and told him "you will never have to use your feet again, from now on I will be your feet and carry you wherever you want to go, and I will protect you from harm!" they have been together ever since.  
  
"Are you going to eat or not?" asked Blythe.  
  
"Yes, but I will fend for myself, I am not eating sewer rat stew."  
  
"Suit yourself, more for me."  
  
Jeth looked around and could see that the land they were in was extremely beautiful. It seemed that at long last they had made a circle jump to a land that was not in turmoil. Jeth found some fruit hanging from a nearby tree and began enjoying his breakfast.  
  
"Blythe, do you remember anything that happened in Carasant?  
  
"I remember you fighting off the woks and me making sure you back was covered, then BAM! He we are. You landed like you always do, on your head right on that stone. Haha" laughed Blythe.  
  
"I wish I could control our circle jumps, then maybe we could finish an adventure and go home."  
  
Jeth's curse was to always find a person or people in need of his truth slayer abilities but never being able to stay until the end. He was to do most of the fighting until the odds turned in favor of the right, but never conclude a fight and never know what happened to the people he met.  
  
The fire Blythe was cooking over had a weird look to it. It looked like it was actually about a foot lower that it should be. It looked like Blythe dug a hole to build his fire in.  
  
"Blythe, did you dig a hole to build a fire?"  
  
"No, I used a footprint."  
  
"A footprint?"  
  
"Yes, a footprint"  
  
"Well what sort of footprint overeater?"  
  
"I have never been in this land, all I know is that my fire, my cooking ware and my rat and me, all fit in it, and that suits me just fine, worm eater!"  
  
"Well if that's a footprint, then I wonder what made it?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want some meat? there'll be plenty left."  
  
"Plenty left?! How big was that rat?"  
  
"Big enough to feed me and have enough left over for you and who ever is in those bushes over there."  
  
Blythe pointed behind Jeth just as someone broke through the brush and ran past them in sheer horrified terror. Jeth didn't have time to react, and Blythe didn't have time to salvage his rat. Jeth chased him down and tripped him. It wasn't to hard because this person kept tripping over what looked like a huge key. All Jeth had to do was grab the key as it dragged behind and the person fell head over heels leaving Jeth holding the key in his hands.  
  
"Give that Back!!!" cried the newcomer from his position on the ground.  
  
"What are you running from?"  
  
"Just give it to me!!!"  
  
"With that attitude I am not giving you anything. Especially if you keep crying and whining like that."  
  
"Listen, I need that Keyblade to fight off the heartless."  
  
"First, who are you? Who are the heartless, and what exactly is a key blade?"  
  
Before Sora could answer, the entire forest behind them disappeared into blackness, Blythe scooped up Jeth and Sora and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Little black demonic beings appeared from the darkness and attacked them. Jeth was facing backward and fighting off the heartless using the keyblade and his own sword. Sora was holding onto Blythe by the ears and crying hysterically. Jeth could barely concentrate on killing off the heartless. Luckily his sword the Cormorant, was killing heatless two and three at a time, the almost worthless keyblade needed two swings just to kill one heartless. Jeth almost threw it away, but he remembered his new companion and the usual reason why he jumped into a new land. 


End file.
